This invention relates to a class of mortar training devices which are intended to provide realistic mortar firing training at low cost. In particular, the invention relates to a method of realistically simulating a standard propelling charge system including appearance, handling, operating procedures, and functions in a mortar training device.
An effective training system permits or requires the trainee to perform a complete sequence of procedures in the same way as with standard service ammunition, with as much similarity in appearance, handling, feel and functionality of the material as is feasible, and with safety and low cost.
A major shortcoming of existing training devices is their inability to achieve the desired realism in handling and adjustment of propelling charges for zoning. Examples of this deficiency may be found with training devices in current use for the 81 mm mortar system, viz., the M880 Training Cartridge, and the M1 Sabot with 22 mm Sub-caliber Practice Cartridges M744, M745, M746 and M747.
The M880 Training Cartridge consists of a kit of expendable component assemblies and a full-size flight projectile of limited reusability. The kit contains a fuse with spotting charge, an ignition cartridge, and small plastic plugs. The components of the kit are pre-assembled in the field to the projectile. The small plugs are inserted into the inlet end of gas exhaust ports, the latter located in the main body of the flight projectile.
The trainee selects a desired charge zone by removing an appropriate number of plugs from the projectile prior to drop firing. The unplugged gas ports exhaust a portion of the propelling gases through the projectile body to debilitate energy delivered to the projectile.
The act of removing the plugs and checking the number of plugs remaining in place prior to drop firing purports to correspond with service procedures for removal and checking of propelling charges. However, the plug arrangement fails in simulating size, configuration, locale, and method of removal relative to that of standard service propelling charges. Accordingly, the M880 Training Cartridge is deemed to lack the desired realism in this aspect of training.
The M1 Sabot system with its sub-caliber cartridges is a training device which employs a sub-caliber flight projectile housed within a sabot projectile. The system fires the sub-caliber projectile to a desired distance, while the sabot projectile is ejected a few yards from the mortar weapon. The sub-caliber projectile contains a fuse and spotting charge to permit sighting of impact.
The M1 system has no means for adjusting the charge to achieve the desired range distance zoning. Instead, the trainee selects a specific sabot projectile which is pre-fitted with a sub-caliber cartridge having the appropriate charge level. The trainee is able to discriminate between the charge level of each projectile by inspection of identifying notches at the exposed base of each cartridge.
Other known large-caliber training or practice projectiles with a simulator system endeavor to imitate actual projectiles, in substantially the same manner as regular equipment, so that it is possible to emulate actual firing conditions.
In order to be able to fire off this type practice projectile over variable ranges and in order to be able to load the practice or training cartridge rapidly in a regular weapon for training purposes, while simulating actual firing conditions, the head portion of such training projectile has an internal gas passage with openings for the entry of the propellant gases. Further bores are provided for discharge of the propellant gases whereby, when the training projectile is fired, the effect produced is that the resulting propellant gases are passed through the inner openings forwardly along the internal passage and out of the discharge openings again. The entry openings can be closed off by plugs or stoppers whereby different cross-sectional areas are defined as between the entry openings. By opening or closing such entry openings, it is possible to vary the firing range of such a practice cartridge. This training projectile is not suitable for firing simulation in a very small area or in assembly shops.
The present invention relates generally to remote actuation systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for designating an affected zone within a target area, which system specifically includes a method and an apparatus for simulating the firing of selected mortar ammunition within a selected actual geographical target area and evaluating the effectiveness of the firing.
In the military there is the need to employ lethal weapons in a non-lethal manner so that equipment and personnel can be trained in realistic battle environments without the risk of being damaged or injured. This ability to realistically train is one of the highest priority missions of the United States armed forces so that personnel can be realistically trained to survive in battle rather than to be killed, which latter result is believed by some to be, in many cases, the result of training exercises in which personnel are not immediately and individually advised of the effect of some action in the staged battle.
There presently exists a laser-based training system, referred to as the multiple integrated laser engagement system (MILES), wherein direct, line-of-sight fire between soldiers or between tanks (generally referred to as point targets) can be replicated or simulated. With this prior art system, a laser apparatus on each weapon is activated to produce a laser beam directed at the point target when the trigger on the weapon is pulled. If the laser beam strikes a sensor on the target, the target's weapon is disabled by a disabling unit carried by the target, thereby immediately indicating that the target has been hit. This has proved to be a useful system; however, its usefulness is limited to direct fire, visual line-of-sight actions so that the laser can be used without interference. Therefore, there is the need for a system which can replicate or simulate the real-time effect of indirect fire, such as mortar fire, which covers an area target on the ground for the purpose of affecting any point targets which happen to be within the target area, thereby enabling combined arms battles to be staged for realistically training personnel.
This need for some type of indirect fire simulating system has long been recognized; however, there has not previously been any suitable solution which has been favorably received by the potential users. One earlier proposal suggested the use of satellites for receiving signals from the remote location where the indirect firing weapon is located and then for sending signals to the target area. Such a proposal is technologically sophisticated; however, it is too expensive and requires a sensing device too heavy for personnel to carry and still be able to properly maneuver in a realistic training environment.
Another proposal relies upon relatively simple technology which is inexpensive, but which provides an unrealistic effect. This proposal provides that a foam rubber bullet be launched by a mortar-type device. The bullet is to be detonated in the air to send an acoustic signal which can actuate the presently used MILES sensors carried by the personnel and equipment within the target area.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which simulates the effectiveness of multiple types of weaponry, particularly indirect munitions such as mortar fire, to provide a combined arms simulation technique useful in training military units in various battle environments. To reduce costs the system should require minimum personnel and training to operate. Use of such a system should be available for all sizes of military units, such as from the platoon through corps; and use by such units should not interfere with their normal operation (e.g., use of the system should not alter the realism with which a battle is simulated). Such a system should also be operational in various types of environments where the firing to be replicated can occur (e.g., rain, fog, mountains, forests).
While existing systems provide a means for selecting a charge zone, none provide the desired realism in simulating service conditions with respect to appearance and handling of propelling charges, viz., size, configuration and location of the charges, method of attachment and firing of the projectile, sight acquisition and re-acquisition, after recoil of a target, types of cartridges and means for visual or nonvisual inspection of firing results.